


Невероятное приключение алхимика

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: "Очередное невероятное приключение", - так Дамблдор назвал то, что ждет Фламеля после уничтожения философского камня. Но никто даже не догадывался, насколько невероятным оно окажется.





	Невероятное приключение алхимика

**Понедельник**

– Ты не представляешь! Я сама не сразу поверила, когда наш милый Гилдерой назвал меня по имени!  
Воркующий голос Глэдис, стажерки из отделения Недугов от заклятий, нравится всем. Впрочем, как и она сама – девушка с самой роскошной задни... то есть, доброй улыбкой и мягким характером, которые только можно себе представить. Глэдис, кажется, любит всех живых существ, и они отвечают ей тем же. Она может уболтать кого угодно – от главного целителя до явившейся за рецептом несуществующего зелья въедливой старушенции, успевшей до ее появления довести до истерики весь персонал. Но стоит появиться Глэдис – и самые неуживчивые расплываются в улыбках. У меня тоже уголки губ сами собой ползут к ушам, когда я ее встречаю.  
Если бы она еще говорила что-нибудь другое – например, что я ей нравлюсь, и она не прочь пойти со мной на свидание… Впрочем, это уже из разряда несбыточных фантазий. Я даже согласился бы послушать, как поживают ее домашние питомцы – мантикора и два низзла. Да, любвеобильность Глэдис распространяется и на всяких мерзких тварей, к которым нормальный человек близко не подойдет. Например, на Гилдероя Локхарта. Вот и сейчас она вертит похожий на хроноворот кулон и тарахтит о том, какая Локхарт... что? лапочка? Ну да, точно – лапочка. Впрочем, от Глэдис и не такое можно услышать. У нее все – если не лапочки, то солнышки, кисоньки или заиньки, так что Локхарту еще повезло. К тому же, ему сейчас не до «лапочки» – по слухам, он и себя в зеркале не узнает. Поверить не могу, что девушка с такой чудесной... хмм... душой влюблена в этого напыщенного идиота…  
А я влюблен в Глэдис. Наверное, я тоже идиот.

И почему его должны были привезти именно во время моей практики? Как хорошо было первые две недели – каждое утро мы с Глэдис встречались возле регистрационной стойки, я провожал ее на пятый этаж, по дороге рассказывая всякие аврорские байки, которых за два года учебы узнал немеряно, и выдавая их за свои приключения. А она восхищенно на меня смотрела. И надо же – недавно сюда привезли Локхарта! Сейчас целители с первого этажа с ним возятся, а счастливая Глэдис использует каждую свободную минутку, чтобы навестить этого пижона.  
– Я уверена, что когда он придет в себя, то не сможет не оценить мою помощь!  
Я в этом тоже почему-то не сомневаюсь. С другой стороны, несправедливо, что такая чудесная девушка достанется пустоголовому Локхарту! А может, еще ничего не потеряно?..  
– Э-э... Глэдис?  
– Что, Август?  
– У тебя красивый кулон. «Ты согласишься со мной поужинать?»  
Глэдис широко улыбается:  
– Да, это фамильный. От бабушки достался, было модно делать украшения в форме артефактов. И кстати – мы пришли.

Мы действительно добрались до пятого этажа, где расположено отделение Недугов от заклятий. Я и сам был не прочь попасть туда на практику – все же доктор Ливси, при всех его недостатках, куда приятней моего начальника. Но мне, как всегда, не повезло.  
– Август, придется спускаться – тебе ведь на третий этаж? А мы уже на пятом! Разве можно быть таким невнимательным? – смеется Глэдис. Она что, действительно не догадывается, почему я каждое утро прохожу лишних два этажа?! «И не догадается, идиот! Пригласи ее на свидание!» – говорю я себе каждый раз, но... не решаюсь. Вдруг она мне откажет?  
«Лучше уж молчать и надеяться», – в очередной раз думаю я и иду вниз.

***

Кстати, забыл представиться – Августус Пай, неудачник. А еще – будущий аврор. И бывший клерк в Министерстве магии, бывший коммивояжер по продаже магических артефактов, бывший... ладно, долго перечислять все места, откуда меня выгоняли за прошедшие с окончания школы семь лет. До тех пор, пока дядя, мамин троюродный кузен, не упросил своего школьного приятеля взять меня в школу авроров, где я и учусь уже второй год.

Сейчас у нас практика – каждое лето, пока нормальные студенты отдыхают, мы должны отрабатывать. Сначала – в одном из местных отделений Аврората. В прошлом году я целый месяц приводил в порядок «вещественные доказательства» – то есть, разбирал всякое барахло, которое приходящие с заданий авроры просто сваливают в кладовке. Зато в этом году «повезло» – меня взяли на настоящее задание. У хозяйки кафе в Верхнем Фрисби пропал любимый низзл, причем она утверждала, что эту мерзкую скотину украли. Да кому он нужен-то? Нашелся на одном из деревьев в окрестном лесу, и стащить его оттуда не удалось даже с помощью «Ассио». Пришлось лезть наверх, а после неделю смазывать царапины вонючим зельем. Ненавижу и низзлов, и всю эту дурацкую работу!

А потом у нас началась общая практика – когда отправляют в разные места «жизнь изучать» – чтобы, если придется работать под прикрытием, не опозориться. В прошлом году я ее изучал на Хогсмидской почте, и потом долго думал, что хуже сотни вопящих на все лады сов ничего быть не может – пока не познакомился поближе с доктором Перкинсом, заведующим Отделением магических инфекций.  
Про него никто из предыдущих «жертв» ничего хорошего сказать не мог, и только с моим счастьем можно было угодить к нему в подчиненные. Нет, сначала он мне почти понравился. Вон, когда Хмури в первый раз увидел, сразу подумал, что «попал, так попал», и не ошибся. А Перкинс – человек, как человек: невысокий, волосы с проседью. На лбу, чуть повыше переносицы, родинка такая смешная, на третий глаз похожа. Местные шутники уверяют, что этот глаз у него однажды чуть не прорезался, но передумал, а след остался.  
Так что страшным он не показался, разве что самоуверенным до ужаса. Зато теперь, после трех недель практики, при одном взгляде на этого... целителя вспоминается весь набор непростительных. А уж когда заговорит! «Если вы, мистер Пай, так же будете работать в аврорате, как вчера записывали историю болезни миссис Прюэтт, то мне страшно за Магическую Британию!» И что я такого сделал? Подумаешь, вместо «сто три года» написал «сто тридцать три». В одной цифре ошибся, а эта ненормальная разоралась! За Магическую Британию мне и самому страшно, но куда деваться? Если меня из аврората выгонят, мама не переживет. Она так и сказала. Так что придется мне расследовать дела о пропавших совах, сбежавших низзлах и похищенных метлах.

***

– Август, сколько времени можно спускаться на два этажа? – Глэдис смотрит на меня смеющимися глазами. И как она здесь оказалась? На лифте, что ли? – Пока ты тащился, я успела взять нужные бумаги и пообщаться с нашим дорогим Перкинсом, который тебя уже обыскался! Он сегодня дежурит в приемном, и очень этому не рад. Беги скорей – может, еще успеешь.  
Бегу, бегу. Если Перкинс «обыскался», то лучше поторопиться. А вот и дверь в приемное, и карточка пациента в ящичке на стене. Уфф, успел!  
– А-а, мистер Пай! Наконец-то мы вас дождались!  
Похоже, все-таки не успел.  
– Так, что у нас там? – Перкинс выхватил у меня папку. – «Пациент – Николас Фламель, 666 лет, поступил с жалобами на дезориентацию и потемнение в глазах...». Надо дописать: «…и с маразмом». Шестьсот шестьдесят шесть лет, придумают же! – ворчит он.  
– Но, целитель Перкинс! Николасу Фламелю действительно шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, он изобрел философский камень, так написано...  
– Где написано, мистер Пай? – перебивает меня начальник. – Может быть, на карточке от шоколадной лягушки?  
Я киваю, а он продолжает:  
– Если все буду изучать историю магии по вкладышам к шоколадным лягушкам...  
Хорошо, что мы уже подходим к двери в смотровой кабинет, а то не избежать бы мне лекции о том, что надо развивать в себе критическое мышление. Я бы развивал, но... Например, сейчас надо бы возразить: дескать, каждому школьнику известно, кто такой Фламель и когда он родился, но зачем это мне? Чтобы получить по ушам за спор с начальником? Лучше уж промолчать. Через неделю практика в Мунго кончится, этот гад поставит свою бесценную подпись на моем направлении, и у меня не будет проблем.

– Смотрите сами, похож наш пациент на разменявшего седьмую сотню? – с этими словами он зашел в кабинет.  
– Доброго дня, молодые люди! – из кресла поднялся крепкий старикан лет семидесяти.  
– Вы же мистер Николас Фламель, а не его пра-пра-правнук? – уточнил у него Перкинс.  
Да, на шестьсот с лишним старик никак не тянул. Но ведь на вкладыше было написано?..  
– Я действительно имею честь быть Николасом Фламелем, шестисот шестидесяти шести лет отроду!  
Перкинс закатил глаза:  
– Ладно, с маразмом – это не к нам. На что жалуетесь, господин Фламель?  
– На что можно жаловаться в мои годы? Разве что, на скуку, но и от этого неплохо помогают беседы с неглупыми людьми...  
Похоже, Перкинс начал закипать:  
– И вы надеялись найти таких в нашей больнице? Вынужден вас огорчить – у половины персонала, не говоря про пациентов – пустой котел вместо головы. Взять хотя бы мистера Пая... Так что, если этим ваши жалобы исчерпываются...

Из-за кушетки вынырнул домовой эльф, завернутый в нечто, напоминающее кусок зеленой бархатной портьеры – по крайней мере, в доме моей бабушки висели именно такие. Он (или все же она) всплеснула руками и затараторила с сильным французским акцентом:  
– Господин-Фламель-играл-в-крокет! И-ему-стало-плохо! Госпожа-Перенелль-велела! Хэлпи-Двенадцатая-должна-слушать!  
– Спасибо, очень информативно, – буркнул Перкинс, когда эльфиня умолкла. – Что ж, господин Фламель, не расскажете подробней о том, что случилось во время игры?

Фламель рассказывал, я записывал, Перкинс делал мне замечания – все, как обычно.

– Так, мне все ясно! – подытожил мой начальник. – Мистер Пай! Вы что, заснули? Дадите пациенту две унции зелья супергидратации, оно снимет симптомы обезвоживания. Потом проводите до самого выхода. И смотрите, ничего не перепутайте, с вас станется! А вам, господин Фламель, впредь стоит быть осторожней. В вашем-то возрасте увлекаться подвижными играми, да еще о питье забывать в такую жару... – с этими словами Перкинс закрыл за собой дверь кабинета. Похоже, на сегодня для него работа в приемном закончена. В крайнем случае, пришлет кого-нибудь из своего отделения. А значит, мне тоже тут делать нечего – сейчас напою Фламеля (и все же, сколько ему лет?) зельем, и пойду заниматься своим обычным делом – приводить в порядок старые больничные карты. Интересно, у меня на лбу написано, что это единственное, на что я способен?

– Не везет с начальством, юноша? – хитро прищуривается Фламель. – Ничего, тяжело в ученье...  
– Ну... э-э... Это ненадолго. Я из школы авроров, а здесь только практику прохожу. Через неделю она закончится, и тогда...  
Мерлин, какую же чушь я несу! И это в ответ на вопросы знаменитого алхимика! Представляю, каким болваном я ему показался... Впрочем, мне не привыкать.

Зелье я нашел быстро – его насыщенный темно-голубой цвет трудно перепутать – и предложил Фламелю проводить его до двери.  
– Не стоит утруждаться, молодой человек! Я вполне в состоянии сам найти выход, – он тяжело поднялся и пошел к выходу. – Право же, не стоит беспокоиться, – замахал руками он, поняв, что я все же собираюсь проводить его. – Я знаю эту больницу лучше собственного котла! Ах, если бы вы видели, как мы с Мунго надрались на закладке первого камня! А какая грудь была у Дайлис, когда она здесь работала! Потом-то директором Хогвартса стала – и не подступишься... Впрочем, вас не затруднит показать мне так называемый «лифт»? До сих пор мне не выдалось случая оценить это нововведение.  
Я усадил Фламеля в лифт и рассказал, как им пользоваться. А сам пошел разыскивать Перкинса, чтобы в очередной раз выслушать, какой я болван и отправиться в кладовку, где меня уже карты бывших пациентов заждались. Как там говорил Хмури? «От этого ящика и до вечера»?  
А день только начался…

***

Я как раз собирался обедать, когда у лифта меня перехватил Перкинс:  
– Поздравляю, мистер Пай! Вы едва не угробили пациента! Передайте Аластору, что я подпишу ваше направление в тот день, когда гиппогрифы начнут рыть норы!  
А что, собственно, случилось?  
– Я в чем-то ошибся, целитель Перкинс?  
– Ошиблась ваша мама – в тот день, когда познакомилась с вашим отцом! Я вам ясно велел проводить господина Фламеля до входной двери?  
Я кивнул.  
– А вы что сделали?  
– Ну... он хотел лифт посмотреть...  
– «Хотел лифт посмотреть»! Идиот! Вы, а не тот маразматик, хотя он тоже хорош! Господин Фламель потерял сознание, и последние три часа врачи выясняют, что с ним.  
Вот это номер! И, конечно, я во всем виноват! Но будет действительно неприятно, если с Фламелем что-нибудь случится. Что ни говори, а старикан мне понравился.

Перед уходом домой я рискнул заглянуть к Перкинсу и спросить, как «мой» пациент себя чувствует.  
– Вам невероятно повезло, мистер Пай, что с ним все в порядке.  
– Вы выяснили, что случилось?  
– Как ни странно, нет. Мы использовали больше тридцати диагностирующих заклинаний, но ни одно не сработало. К счастью, четверть часа назад он очнулся и заявил, что чувствует себя прекрасно. Надеюсь, в этот раз у вас хватит ума проводить его до входной двери, а не куда вам заблагорассудится?  
Хватит, целитель Перкинс! После такого напутствия я готов его до дома проводить.  
Выглядел Фламель неважно. Если утром ему можно было дать лет семьдесят, то сейчас усталый, шаркающий старик смотрелся на все девяносто.  
– Простите меня, мистер Фламель! Я знаю, это моя вина...  
– Ну что вы, молодой человек! Это возраст. Никто из нас не становится моложе... До встречи, и не вешайте носа – кто знает, за каким поворотом притаилась ваша удача?

Мне тоже хотелось бы это знать.

**Вторник**

– Мистер Пай? – в голосе Элисы, нашего регистратора, еще не появились обычные визгливые нотки. – Вы приглашены на утреннее совещание. Поторопитесь, оно уже началось.  
– На совещание целителей? Я приглашен?  
Сказать, что я удивлен – все равно, что промолчать. С чего бы меня, практиканта, стали туда звать?  
– А вы ничего не путаете? Меня ведь никогда не приглашали на совещания целителей?  
– Мистер Пай, – уже раздраженно повторяет Элиса, – целитель Перкинс описал вас и сказал, что вы... хмм... несколько рассеянный молодой человек.  
– Он сказал «рассеянный»? – удивляюсь я.  
Она краснеет, наклоняется ко мне и шепчет на ухо, что именно сказал Перкинс. Да, сомнений быть не может – он имел в виду именно меня.  
Но зачем меня хотят видеть целители?..

– Можно? – заглядываю в просторный зал.  
– Заходите-заходите, мистер Пай... Дорогие коллеги, а вот и наш герой! Благодаря этому юноше больнице выставлен иск на полторы тысячи галлеонов.  
– Как? За что?!  
– «За моральный ущерб», мистер Пай. Сегодня утром доставили, – Перкинс брезгливо трогает кончиком палочки ярко-красный конверт и бормочет заклинание повторения. Все прикрывают уши. И мне бы последовать их примеру – визгливый голос врезается в барабанные перепонки не хуже муховертки:

– Я! Не знаю! Какой дрянью! Напоили! Моего мужа! В вашей больнице! Но! Сегодня утром он сказал, что я для него слишком старая!!! И ушел! После шестисот тридцати лет брака!!! Я подаю на вас в суд! Без уважения – Перенелль Фламель!

Наступившая тишина кажется неестественной. Проходит секунд пять, прежде чем присутствующие начинают подавать признаки жизни. Первым начинает Перкинс:  
– И заметьте, все из-за одного раздолбая, перепутавшего зелья! Я всегда говорил, что эти идиоты из Аврората...  
Что именно он всегда говорил, ему сообщить не дают, и правильно. Потому что хуже Перкинса, ругающего Аврорат, может быть только Хмури, рассуждающий об «этих коновалах из Мунго».  
– Но я не путал зелья, – решаю я напомнить о себе. Лучше бы молчал.  
– Хватит, мистер Пай! – рявкает Перкинс. – Вы свободны. Я имею в виду – совсем свободны. Возвращайтесь в свою школу и передайте Хмури, что я подпишу ваши бумаги, когда флобберчерви полетят!

Ничего себе! Да меня без его драгоценной подписи из школы выгонят!  
Наверное, у меня так меняется лицо, что целитель Ливси пытается за меня заступиться:  
– Перкинс, мальчик просто ошибся. С кем не бывает! Вы знаете, что его исключат из школы Авроров, если мы не подпишем документ о прохождении практики? Нельзя из-за одного промаха...  
– Из-за одного?! Да мистер Пай – сам как есть промах ходячий, ошибка природы! Вчера он перепутал зелья, сегодня...  
– Я не мог их перепутать, – повышаю я голос, но на меня только недовольно шикают.  
– Дадим Фламелю антидот, и все будет нормально... – не сдается Ливси.  
– «Дадим антидот!» Его сначала надо в клинику доставить! А чертов старикашка, наглотавшись любезно предоставленного ему мистером Паем омолаживающего зелья, исчез из дома с самого утра. И до сих пор никто не знает, где его гиппогрифы носят!  
То есть как – омолаживающего? Даже если представить, что я действительно напортачил вчера... Но ведь когда он уходил, то выглядел хуже, чем когда пришел, а омолаживающее зелье действует очень быстро!  
– Послушайте... – снова пытаюсь я объясниться.  
– Август, мальчик, иди лучше отсюда, не дерзи начальству, – хлопает меня по плечу Ливси. – А я его уговорю, не волнуйся.  
Вот так всегда. Слушаешь то, что говорят – нет критического мышления. Возражаешь – дерзишь начальству. Ладно, пойду – мне еще со вчерашнего дня уйму документов разбирать. «И смотрите, ничего не перепутайте, мистер Пай!»

***

И все-таки я не мог спутать зелья! Что угодно – лишний этаж пройти, в возрасте какой-нибудь старушенции цифры перепутать, записку от любовницы министра отправить его жене вместо отчета... как в тот раз, после которого меня из Министерства поперли... Но не зелья! Меня сам Снейп хвалил! Один раз, но другие у него и этого не удостоились.  
А если я все сделал правильно, значит, проблема не в том, что случилось в больнице, а в том, что Фламель делал до этого. Кто знает, над чем он в последнее время работал? Приближалось время обеда, и я решил навестить дом Фламеля и побеседовать... например, с его женой, хотя с такой мегеры станется и «Авадой» вместо приветствия запустить.

В прихожей меня встречает знакомая эльфийка в бархатной занавеске.  
– Мистер-Пай! Будьте-добры-обождать! Хэлпи-Двенадцатая-сейчас-сообщит-госпоже!  
– А почему «двенадцатая»? – удивляюсь я.  
– Двенадцать-поколений-моих-предков-служили-господину-Николасу-и-госпоже-Перенелль! – с этими словами она исчезает.  
Я уже настраиваюсь на долгое ожидание, но минуту спустя меня провожают в маленькую комнату. Сидящая за письменным столом леди в светлой мантии протягивает мне изящную ухоженную ручку. Я бы в жизни не сказал, что она родилась еще до эпидемии драконьей оспы. В памяти всплывает витиеватый комплимент, который я вычитал в пору увлечения историческими романами.  
– О-о, как это мило с вашей стороны, молодой человек! – расцветает госпожа Фламель. А голос у нее намного приятней, чем я ожидал после прослушивания вопиллера. – То же самое мне говорил граф де Ла Санте. Ему потом отрубили голову якобинцы, такая ужасная история! – она закатывает глаза. – Чай, кофе, коньяк? Рекомендую кофе – один знакомый Николя присылает ему особый сорт, вкус просто божественный!

За четверть часа, стараясь попутно не раздавить невесомую кофейную чашку, я узнаю еще несколько ужасных историй. Госпожа Фламель – вернее, «называйте меня Перенелль, к чему эти церемонии?», – рассказывает кровавые подробности с тем же спокойствием, с каким обычно обсуждают последнюю вечеринку. С трудом удается прервать экскурс в прошлое и спросить милую даму о том, что меня интересует.  
– Нет, никаких опытов Николя в последнее время не проводил. После того, как он был вынужден уничтожить философский камень... Вы слышали о том, что с его помощью чуть не возродился Тот-кого-нельзя-называть? Такая ужасная история! После этого Николя прекратил все исследования.

Мадам Фламель порывается поведать еще несколько «ужасных историй», которых за шестьсот с лишним лет узнала множество, но я прощаюсь. Она провожает меня до камина, приглашает заглядывать «просто так, друзьям ведь не нужен повод?», а напоследок обещает отозвать выставленный больнице иск.  
– Я не допущу, чтобы у такого милого мальчика... – Перенелль проводит сухощавой лапкой по моему предплечью, – были неприятности из-за меня. И хотя я терпеть не могу ваш госпиталь еще с тех пор, как там работала эта Дайлис...  
Она призывает перо и пергамент, чиркает несколько строк, запечатывает письмо в светло-оранжевый (никак не запомню, как же называется этот цвет) конверт и машет палочкой, отчего начинает сильно пахнуть гортензией.  
– Передайте своему начальнику. Надеюсь, у вас будет все в порядке, мой дорогой Август.- Перенелль игриво треплет меня по щеке, после чего я считаю за лучшее как можно быстрей ретироваться.  
Главное я выяснил – никакими экспериментами Фламель не занимался. Неужели что-то случилось с ним в больнице? Но что?

***

«Что ж, от его жены ничего интересного узнать не удалось, – думаю я, выбираясь из камина в холле больницы. – А что, если встретиться с самим Фламелем? Ведь не бесследно же он исчез? Куда бы я отправился, окажись на месте внезапно помолодевшего алхимика?»  
От раздумий меня отвлекает голос Элисы:  
– Мистер Пай! Вас целитель Перкинс ожидает в смотровом кабинете! Сказал, что если через десять минут не появитесь, можете совсем не приходить!  
Бегу, бегу...  
Успел!  
В смотровом рядом с Перкинсом я вижу средних лет волшебника. Выглядит он на редкость здоровым, непонятно, что его может беспокоить.  
– А вот и мистер Пай. Итак, господин Фламель, на чем мы...  
– Фламель?!  
– Да, а что вас удивляет? Разве не вы вчера перепутали зелья? И вот – результат!  
– Я ничего не путал!  
Перкинс отмахивается:  
– Так на чем мы остановились, мистер Фламель? Как я понял, вам нравится ваше теперешнее состояние, но вас беспокоит то, что действие зелья отличается от нормального?  
– Именно! Конечно, я не против снова приударить за красотками, что бы там не вопила старушка Перенелль, но, как ученый, не могу не признать, что действие зелья необычно. Согласитесь, от двух унций даже самой сильной омолаживающей настойки нельзя сбросить с плеч шесть сотен лет! И, как мне кажется, процесс до сих пор не остановился – я становлюсь моложе с каждой минутой.  
– Хорошо, мы выделим вам палату и начнем обследования. Возможно, нам удастся докопаться до причин вашего странного омоложения.  
– А если не удастся? – спрашиваю я.  
– Тогда через некоторое время господин Фламель превратится в новорожденного. Но и на этом процесс может не остановиться.  
– Но ведь это ужасно! – шепчу я.  
– Ну что вы, – успокаивает меня Фламель. – Это даже забавно. Я столько лет потратил на то, чтобы достичь бессмертия… Не потому, что боялся умереть – просто такой финал человеческого существования казался мне слишком пошлым. Но ту смерть, которая меня, по-видимому, ждет, никак не назовешь банальной, не так ли?  
Фламель выходит, сопровождаемый медсестрой, а я все никак не могу сдвинуться с места.  
– Ноги к полу приросли, мистер Пай? Идите работать, пока мы будем устранять последствия вашей ошибки.  
– Я не допустил никакой ошибки!  
– Перестаньте. Если я дал себя уговорить и не выгнал вас до сих пор, это не значит, что так будет всегда. Найдите уже в себе смелость признать...  
– Мне нечего признавать!  
– Мистер Пай, вы мне надоели! Идите к чертям и не попадайтесь мне на глаза, по крайней мере, сегодня. Иначе я...  
Конца его эмоциональной речи я не слышу, но догадаться нетрудно: он подпишет мое направление, когда низзлы залают. Или летучие жабы запоют. Или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

***

Не попадаться на глаза хотя бы сегодня – да с легкостью! Я как раз пропустил обед, стараясь вытянуть из миссис Фламель что-нибудь, объясняющее состояние ее мужа. Проходя мимо кабинета Перкинса, я ловлю обрывки обсуждений:  
– Если на секунду допустить, что этот Фламель не врет, и ему действительно больше шестисот лет, что это нам даст?..

А еще можно допустить, что я не ошибся с зельем. Что это нам даст?  
Фламель выпивает нужное зелье, едет кататься на лифте, потом идет к выходу и теряет сознание. А вдруг что-то случилось в тот промежуток между тем, как мы расстались, и тем, когда он спустился в приемное? Надо срочно с ним поговорить и все выяснить! Или не надо? Если встречу в его палате Перкинса, не видать мне его подписи, как своего затылка. Из школы меня выставят, мама опять расстроится... Нет, пусть причину его внезапного омоложения целители ищут! Так я и решаю, пока добираюсь до нужной палаты.  
Что ж, не зря ж я сюда тащился!

– Господин Фламель? – я заглядываю внутрь. К счастью, он один. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить!  
– Беседа с умным человеком - счастье для ученого. Вас ведь можно именовать умным человеком?  
– Э-э... да. Послушайте, господин Фламель...  
– К чему эти церемонии? – он протягивает руку. – Николас.  
– Августус. – Я сжимаю его ладонь. – Послушайте, госпо... Николас. Мне очень важно знать, что вы делали вчера после того, как я проводил вас до лифта?  
Фламель задумывается:  
– Видите ли, молодой человек... Случившееся действует на мой организм странным образом. Я не только становлюсь моложе с каждым мгновением, но и теряю воспоминания, относящиеся в возрасту, которого я, согласно моему физическому состоянию, еще не достиг. Вчера мне было, как гласят некоторые письменные источники, не меньше шестисот лет. А сегодня... – Фламель подходит к зеркалу, приосанивается, разглаживает кучерявую, без единого седого волоска, бороду, – не больше тридцати, согласны? К сожалению, я не могу ответить на ваш вопрос.  
– Извините, – расстраиваюсь я.  
И поделом, нечего лезть в дела, которые меня не касаются, и воображать себя умней начальства. Ладно, может, еще пообедать успею, пока Перкинс не забудет о том, что не желал меня сегодня видеть, и не завалит работой по самую маковку.  
– Не за что, – широко улыбается Фламель. Он берет меня за локоть и заговорщицки шепчет:  
– Августус, я тут повстречал необычайной красоты девицу. Волосы сияют, подобно солнечным лучам. Стан – загляденье, брови – как стрелы Амура. А главное – я такой задницы за все шестьсот лет не видал... пожалуй. Ты бы не мог меня познакомить? И оставить нас наедине?  
– Попробую, мистер Фламель, – обещаю я.  
Пообещать-то я могу все, что угодно, только ничего вам не обломится. Она Локхарта добивается, и добьется, не будь я первый неудачник Лондона. Да и с чего бы мне знакомить с вами Глэдис? Мне она самому нравится.

***

– Привет, Август!  
Надо же, и мне иногда везет...  
– Глэдис?  
– Я слышала, ты отличился? Бедняга! А, кстати, можешь поздравить – Гилдерой сегодня два раза правильно назвал, кто нарисован на портретах в его комнате. Я уверена, что до его выздоровления – считанные дни. А потом жди приглашения на свадьбу!  
Глэдис взбивает пальцем кружева на блузке и вздыхает:  
– Представляешь, вчера свой... – она запинается, – медальон разбила! Такая жалость! А все из-за этого старика в лифте - выскочил оттуда, как докси из клетки. Еще и этажом ошибся!  
– Да-да... сочувствую...

Только спустившись на целый пролет вниз, я понимаю, кого именно Глэдис вчера встретила. Быстрее снитча бросаюсь обратно:  
– Глэдис!  
– Что еще?  
– Ты ехала вчера в лифте с Николасом Фламелем?  
– Август, тебя что, бешеные пикси покусали? Чего разорался? Я вообще никогда в лифте не езжу, терпеть не могу эту коробку! Так и ждешь, что остановится, и никакое заклинание не поможет.  
– Ты же сказала, что, когда разбила свое украшение – встретила в лифте странного старика...  
– Ну, встретила. Он этажом ошибся. Ехал на шестой, в буфет, а остановился на пятом. Выскочил из лифта, мы и столкнулись. Я спросила, не ушибся ли он, и ушла. А он остался – лифт ждать. Что тут непонятного?  
Действительно, все понятно...  
– Спасибо, Глэдис.  
«Давай поужинаем сегодня?»  
– Да не за что...

Итак, что мне известно? Фламель поднимается на пятый этаж, встречает Глэдис... она интересуется, все ли с ним в порядке и уходит... А Фламель остается ждать лифт и мечтать о ее небесной красоте... Но не из-за этого же он потерял сознание?!  
За размышлениями я успеваю добраться до двери в наше отделение. Осматриваюсь, перед тем, как зайти – с моей удачей не хватало только Перкинса встретить. Глэдис вчера на него наткнулась, стоило ей из лифта выйти.

Глэдис… которая никогда не пользуется лифтом…

Я снова бегу на пятый этаж, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Глэдис обнаруживается в палате происшествий при применении бытовых заклинаний.  
– Глэдис!  
– Ну что еще? – она закатывает глаза.  
– Мне надо с тобой срочно поговорить!  
– Прямо беда с этими мужчинами, – подмигивает она пациентке с букетами ромашек в ушах. – Я скоро вернусь.  
– Глэдис, – спрашиваю я, когда мы оказываемся вдвоем в пустом кабинете, – где ты взяла хроноворот?

Объяснение занимает полчаса, из которых первые минут пятнадцать Глэдис отнекивается, уверяя, что все мною сказанное – выдумки и клевета. А последние десять – рыдает и заклинает никому ничего не рассказывать, потому что это сломает ей жизнь и испортит карьеру. Я даю обещание, хотя и флобберчервю понятно, что ее «карьера» сейчас пялится на свои портреты и пытается вспомнить, кто на них изображен. Потом я узнаю, что хроноворот – семейная реликвия. Что Глэдис носит его в качестве украшения уже много лет, но использует только в крайнем случае. И что остаться наедине с Локхартом на лишний час – это и есть «крайний случай».

Итак, Глэдис разбила свой хроноворот, столкнувшись у лифта с Фламелем.  
Могло ли это стать причиной происходящих с ним изменений? На этот вопрос мог ответить только специалист. Как это ни противно, но придется поговорить с Перкинсом. В конце концов, должен же он меня хотя бы выслушать?

К моему удивлению, Перкинс не орет, не топает ногами и не объясняет, какой я раздолбай. Наоборот, он впервые за три с лишним недели практики не смотрит на меня, как на пустое место.  
– Все это очень любопытно, мистер Пай. Думаю, стоит проконсультироваться с коллегами из отделения происшествия с артефактами. Кстати, вы уже закончили разбирать старые записи?  
Закончил, как же... Их и мои правнуки разбирать не закончат. Но если рассматривать это как возможность следующие пять часов не попадаться никому на глаза – все не так уж плохо.

***

Уходя домой, я не могу не заглянуть в палату к Фламелю – где и узнаю, что его еще часа три назад перевели в отделение Происшествий с артефактами. Значит, они поверили, что я не ошибся с зельем?! Почему-то от этой мысли легче не становится – все-таки, доля моей вины в происшедшем есть. Если бы я сразу проводил Фламеля к выходу!.. Внезапно я чувствую жгучее желание узнать, как у него дела, и отправляюсь на первый этаж.  
В его палате столько народу, что я уже жалею о своем решении. В одном из кресел сидит Перенелль, запах гортензии долетает даже до меня.  
Все словно только меня и ждут. Кроме Николаса, который ничем не показывает, что встречал меня раньше. Впрочем, и я его таким раньше не видел – подросток лет пятнадцати смущенно теребит нос и глазеет на практиканток.  
– А-а, мистер Пай! Ну и задали вы нам работы! – усмехается незнакомый мне целитель. Видимо, тот самый «коллега», с которым Перкинс обсуждал случай Фламеля.  
– Вы что-нибудь выяснили?  
– К сожалению, ничего. Более того, современные хроновороты не представляют никакой опасности, даже будучи разбитыми. А свойства тех, которыми пользовались раньше, мало изучены. Возможно, их описания и сохранились в некоторых хранящихся в Отделе Тайн старинных манускриптах, так же, как пара-тройка хроноворотов тех времен. . Но обращаться туда мы не стали – пока заполним все нужные бумаги и они согласуют со всеми инстанциями разрешение воспользоваться архивом… Да и вероятность того, что у мисс Гаджен «случайно» оказался старинный артефакт, чрезвычайно мала – их перестали использовать еще в позапрошлом столетии. Словом, мы по-прежнему не знаем, что происходит с мистером Фламелем, и как ему помочь.  
– Но ведь это ужасно!  
«Кажется, я уже это говорил».  
– Согласен с вами, мистер Пай. К сожалению, иногда на вопрос: «Чем мы можем помочь пациенту?» приходится отвечать: «Ничем».  
– Значит... мистер Фламель… то есть, Николас, – умрет?  
– Увы...  
– А сколько ему еще осталось?  
– Это сложный вопрос. Процесс происходит неравномерно, поскольку ощущение времени зависит от возраста человека. Вспомните, когда вы были ребенком, каким значительным казалось вам каждое мгновение? А когда становишься старше, начинает казаться, что дни, недели и даже годы пролетают незаметно. Так и с обратным процессом – сначала несколько столетий отмоталось за несколько часов, потом все начало замедляться. В любом случае, думаю, что к полудню следующего дня господин Фламель достигнет состояния эмбриона. А там уж погибнет сразу, либо за час-другой превратится в одноклеточное существо. В любом случае, вмешаться в ход времени и изменить что-либо нам не под силу.  
– Спасибо, – говорю я и плетусь к выходу.

Что ж, мне удалось доказать свою невиновность. А вмешаться в ход времени – времени Ника, сейчас отматывающего назад годы его жизни, – невозможно. Что я еще могу сделать? И главное, зачем?  
На пороге я оглядываюсь: целители тоже начинают расходиться, стараясь не встречаться глазами ни с Фламелем, ни друг с другом. Перенелль что-то рассказывает Перкинсу, придерживая его за лацкан. Неужели какую-нибудь ужасную историю? А Перкинс даже не пытается избавиться от назойливой дамы, напротив – слушает ее, чуть ли не уткнувшись носом в замысловатую прическу, и даже – не может этого быть! – нежно поддерживает за локоть!  
Конопатый мальчишка, бывший еще вчера великим алхимиком, на секунду отрывается от рассматривания коленок стажерки, подмигивает мне и пытается взглядом приподнять ее юбку.  
Черт! Еще раз черт!

***

Я не аппарирую – хочется пройтись и привести мысли в порядок. Несмотря на все заверения целителей, не хочется верить, что Николасу ничем нельзя помочь. Я прокручиваю в голове каждую фразу заведующего отделением происшествий с артефактами. Кажется, вот-вот, еще немного – и наткнусь на правильный ответ…

«Современные хроновороты не представляют никакой опасности, даже будучи разбитыми...» – допустим. Но что-то ведь вызвало все эти изменения?

«Вероятность того, что у мисс Гаджен «случайно» оказался старинный, чрезвычайно мала»  
Чрезвычайно мала... однако она существует!

«Свойства тех, которыми пользовались раньше, мало изучены. Возможно, их описания и сохранились в некоторых хранящихся в Отделе Тайн старинных манускриптах...»

Отдел Тайн.  
Надеюсь, что Энтони Фишер, с которым мы семь лет вместе учились, а два дня назад надрались до зеленых драклов в честь его повышения, сейчас на работе.  
Я незамедлительно аппарирую в Министерство.

***

Кажется, я упоминал, что являюсь главным неудачником в Англии? А может, и во всем мире. Кто еще может встретить своего преподавателя в тот момент, когда это меньше всего нужно?!  
– Мистер Пай, второй курс? – Хмури приближается ко мне, постукивая деревянной ногой. – Вы-то мне и нужны...  
– З-зачем?  
– Отчетов куча скопилась, оперативники не справляются. А таким… хмм… студентам, как вы, в самый раз бумажки перекладывать. Отправляйтесь-ка на склад, и вперед – с этой минуты и до результата.  
Судя по количеству скопившихся отчетов, результат будет не раньше утра. А у меня нет времени. Вернее, у меня-то его сколько угодно – времени нет у Фламеля.  
– Послушайте, сэр! Я сегодня не могу...  
– Слушайте, Пай, что вы ломаетесь, как убегавшаяся домохозяйка? Еще скажите, что голова болит! Вы в курсе, что вас в школе держат только из уважения к вашему дяде? Так вот – или на склад, или катитесь отсюда к гиппогрифовой бабушке! Ясно?  
Яснее некуда.  
– До свидания, сэр.

Итак, в школе авроров я больше не учусь.

***

– Аппчхи!!!  
– Будь здоров, - повторяю я в сотый раз, сочувственно глядя на вконец расклеившегося Энтони. И зачем он, с его аллергией на пыль, устроился работать в Отдел Тайн?  
– Обычно мне не приходится часами копаться в старинных пергаментах. Если в этом свитке не найдем то, что тебе нужно, то... А-апчхи! Передавай своему Фламелю мои соболезнования!  
Принцип работы старинных хроноворотов и описание пары схожих случаев мы находим на исходе третьего часа. На Энтони жалко смотреть.  
– Так ты... все понял? – вытирая текущие ручьем слезы, подытоживает мой друг. – В состав хроноворотов входит так называемая радужная пыль – особый минерал, доставляемый с острова Пасхи. В далекие времена его добывали и в пустыне Гоби, но потом обнаружилось, что на тамошних копях лежит какое-то древнее проклятие... Апчхи!  
– Будь здоров! Ладно, читать и я умею. Похоже, в семье Глэдис случайно и сохранился такой – с «начинкой» из проклятого места. И что мне теперь делать?  
– Зелье Времени – единственный шанс остановить изменения, вызванные вдыханием... апчхи!!!.. этой чертовой пыли. Ингредиенты найдем, по зельям у тебя, насколько я помню, было «Превосходно». Валяй!  
Легко сказать – «валяй!» А если я лет пять уже ничего не варил, с тех пор, как меня из аптеки на Диагон-Аллее выставили? Но делать было нечего, и я углубился в список ингредиентов.

– Э-э... послушай! – позвал я только что переставшего беспрерывно чихать Энтони. – Одно из составляющих зелья – радужная пыль, причем именно такая, какая была в старых хроноворотах.  
– Не-ет!!! – простонал он, и мы снова полезли на склад.

**Среда**

Часы в холле показывают восемь, когда мы выползаем из Отдела тайн. В руках у меня фиал с драгоценным зельем.  
– Если еще какие вопросы – единорога там поймать, великана за нос подергать – не стесняйся, говори, всегда рад помочь, – бурчит похожий на вурдалака Энтони перед тем, как аппарировать. Все-таки здорово, что у меня есть такой друг!

***

Вот что значит – сила привычки! Аппарирую я не на первый этаж, где со вчерашнего дня лежит Фламель, а на пятый. Впрочем, так даже лучше – может, повезет еще раз Глэдис встретить? Когда меня выгонят из аврората, больше нам не увидеться. Разве что я, наконец, решусь пригласить ее на свидание, а это так же вероятно, как... ну, скажем, влюбленный Перкинс или вышедшие в финал «Чадли Кэннонс».

Глэдис поднимается по лестнице, всхлипывая и вытирая глаза краем салфетки.  
– Глэдис?  
– А-а... это ты, Август?  
– Ты чем-то расстроена?  
– Вчера приезжал какой-то целитель из Милана. Сказал, что случай Гилдероя – безнадежный. Сегодня его переводят в палату для постоянных пациентов. – Глэдис еще раз протяжно шмыгает носом и падает мне на грудь.

Гиппогрифова задница!  
От неожиданности я роняю зажатый в кулаке фиал с зельем, и он летит в лестничный пролет. Кажется, я слышу, как звенит стекло, ударяясь о каменные плиты.

Чтобы сварить новое, нужно семь часов.

– Август? Что случилось? - испуганно спрашивает Глэдис.  
– Ничего. Ничего хорошего.  
Вот и все, можно отправляться домой, а там – забыть и Фламеля, и Перкинса, и... Глэдис. Хотя при мысли, что ее тоже придется забыть, начинает казаться, что это не Фламелю, а мне осталось жить пару часов. Черт, но ведь даже у приговоренных к смерти есть право на последнее желание! Плюнув на все, решительно притягиваю к себе Глэдис и целую, каждую секунду ожидая, что мне дадут по морде.  
Не дали.  
– Август, с тобой все в порядке? – смотрит удивленно.  
– Со мной все замечательно, милая.  
– Ты такой странный сегодня...  
Еще бы. Не каждый день по моей вине умирает человек. Я плетусь вниз, проклиная свое постоянное невезение.

Но в палату Фламеля все же заглядываю. Перемазанная кашей стажерка пытается скормить хотя бы немного кудрявому двухлетке. А он уворачивается, хохочет и дергает ее за волосы.  
– Ну же, Ники! Не капризничай! – уговаривает она мальчишку.  
Ладно, можешь не стараться – проголодаться он уже не успеет.

Прощай, Ники.

***

Я дохожу до витрины, отделяющей вход в больницу от магловской улицы. Солнечные лучи старательно пробиваются через грязное стекло, а уборщик-китаец возит по нему тряпкой, отчего окно чище не становилось.  
– …Ни стыда, ни совести, – ворчит он. – Ходют и ходют, блосают и блосают. А Ли Пень убилай... До сего досли – бутылки с высоты блосают... Тють успел поймать...  
– Как это «успел?» – хватаю его за ветхий халат.

Первое, что я вижу, очнувшись – это виноватая физиономия Ли Пеня. Затем – потолок больницы. Голова болит, как после пятидневной попойки.  
– Эй, ты не селдися – я не налёсно, – шамкает уборщик. – Ты меня сьхватил, я тебе сдаси дал. Ли Пень сталый, не селдися, а?  
Ничего себе – старый! А приложил так, что и молодому не снилось! Что он там говорил, пока я не отключился?..  
– Слушай, как там тебя? Ты что, фиал, который упал, поймал?  
– Поймал-поймал. Вот того, кто блосил, поймаю – будет ему.  
– Слушай, Ли... Пень? А ты можешь отдать его мне?  
– Забилай, засем он мне? Найдес, кто блосил – пеледай, сьто Ли Пень селдится. Сильно селдится, однако.  
Целую уборщика, покорно выслушиваю тираду о том, что «извласенцев лазвелось, сагу не ступить», и бегу в палату к Фламелю.

Медсестры уже нет, а заскучавший мальчишка пытается попасть открученным от кровати шариком в светильник под потолком. На меня даже не смотрит – после очередного промаха сползает с кровати, подбирает шарик и снова запускает его в светящийся шар. С таким упорством – неудивительно, что именно он сумел изобрести философский камень!  
– Ники! – зову я мальчишку. – Ники, а что у меня есть!  
Жестом фокусника достаю из кармана фиал с зельем.  
– Хочешь?  
– Не-а... – и лезет под кровать за закатившимся шариком. Как же мне его уговорить?  
Через полчаса «уговоров» я сижу на кровати, смазываю покусанные пальцы и проклинаю этого мелкого упрямого гаденыша. И ради него я два дня носился по городу, как взбесившийся бладжер? Из-за него меня Хмури выставил из аврората?  
– Ники, поганец, в последний раз спрашиваю – ты будешь пить эту дрянь?!  
– Не-а!  
Еще минута – и я его просто придушу!

– Август, а я тебя ищу! – заходит в палату Глэдис. – Ой, какой хорошенький! – умиляется она, глядя на Ники. Приходится рассказать, что если этому хорошенькому не дать лекарство, он долго не протянет. И что за последние полчаса мое единственное достижение – истерзанные пальцы и расцарапанная бровь.  
– Ой, да ты просто с детьми не умеешь обраща-аться! – сообщает Глэдис и протягивает руки к мальчишке:  
– Иди-ка сюда, ма-аленький!  
«Маленький» паршивец сразу забирается к ней на колени. Что ж, я его понимаю. Глэдис берет у меня фиал с зельем, трансфигурирует крышку в соску и протягивает мальчишке:  
– А ну-ка, мы сейчас лека-арство выпьем... И будем здоровенькие... И не вздумай вертеться! – уже строже говорит она пытающемуся сопротивляться Ники. Тот думает... и, видимо, решает не нарываться.  
– Во-от, умница моя! – воркует Глэдис, протягивая мне опустевший фиал. Мальчишка сворачивается клубком у нее на коленях и слезать явно не собирается. Да и ей, похоже, не очень хочется его отпускать.  
– Слушай, Август... И что теперь будет – он обратно станет таким, как был?  
– Станет... лет через шестьсот. Он теперь расти будет – как обычный ребенок. Лет через... – я прикидываю его теперешний возраст, - десять в Хогвартс пойдет. Потом, глядишь, изобретет что-нибудь гениальное, вроде философского камня.  
– А до тех пор? – спрашивает Глэдис. – У него, бедненького, ведь нет никого. Родители умерли в незапамятные времена. Что же теперь с ним будет?  
– Ну, у него жена есть, – выдавливаю я, проклиная себя за глупость. Как-то не представляю я Перенелль, ухаживающую за младенцем.  
– Ты бы еще кого вспомнил! – хмыкает Глэдис. Она прижимает к себе заснувшего мальчишку.  
А что, если... Я подбираю валяющийся на полу шарик и трансфигурирую его в букет цветов.  
– Глэдис! - она удивленно смотрит на меня. Что ж, сейчас я тебя удивлю еще больше. - Выходи за меня замуж!  
Глэдис качает головой, кажется, собираясь что-то возразить, но я выдвигаю решающий аргумент:  
– И мы можем вместе воспитывать этого... – запинаюсь, подбирая определение; «мелкого паршивца» ведь ей не понравится? – ...милого ребенка!  
– Ну... хорошо. Я согласна. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против моих питомцев? А то вот один целитель тоже сначала замуж позвал, – Глэдис мечтательно улыбается, – а потом испугался.  
Каких еще питомцев? Че-ерт, как я мог забыть! Мантикора и низзлы. Я прямо чувствую, как ноют давно зажившие царапины. Хотя... Да после попытки напоить Ники лекарством мне уже ничего не страшно.  
– Обожаю низзлов! И мантикор тоже!  
– И еще, знаешь, – чуть смущается Глэдис, – я бы не хотела оставлять Локхарта совсем одного...  
Что, еще и Локхарта усыновить?  
Мне становится плохо.  
Хотя… ради Глэдис...  
– Ты ведь не возражаешь, если я иногда буду ему писать? Примерно раз в неделю?  
Да хоть каждый день!

Я женюсь на Глэдис Гаджен! Теперь мне ничего не страшно – ни увольнение из аврората, ни задушевные беседы с доктором Перкинсом.

***

Вспомни боггарта, а он – из шкафа! В палату вихрем врывается странно растрепанный Перкинс. Глаза ошалелые, на лбу, рядом с родинкой, и на щеках – следы розовой помады. И пахнет от него почему-то гортензией.  
– Мистер Пай? Мисс Гаджен? Что вы здесь делаете? – бросает он.  
– Мне удалось найти причину происходящих с Фламелем изменений, – говорю я.  
Потом долго рассказываю Перкинсу подробности, Ники сопит на руках у Глэдис, а она смотрит на меня влюбленными глазами. На меня, а не на Локхарта! Кстати, этот Ники вполне ничего, действительно – милый ребеночек. Когда спит.

– Занятная история... – произносит мой бывший начальник, когда я заканчиваю. – Похоже, я вас недооценил. Что ж, через три дня ваша практика здесь закончится, и могу заверить – никаких проблем с прохождением ее у вас не будет.  
– Спасибо, целитель Перкинс, только мне это уже не нужно. Меня из школы авроров отчислили, – и я объясняю, за что.  
– Стало быть, вы упрямый, любопытный и не желающий сдаваться даже в самых сложных ситуациях тип, который ни в грош не ставит мнение начальства? – усмехается Перкинс.  
Так меня еще никогда не характеризовали. Но ведь это же лучше, чем бесхребетный рохля?  
– Не знаю, какой бы из вас вышел аврор, – продолжает он, – но целитель может получиться неплохой... Послушайте, мистер Пай! Оставайтесь-ка вы здесь, в Мунго? Легкой жизни не обещаю, а кучу проблем – запросто. Зато будете на своем месте.  
Мне это точно не снится? Перкинс предлагает мне стать целителем!  
– Так я же... вот и возраст миссис Прюэтт перепутал... И вообще...  
– Вот именно – вообще. Серьезных ошибок за вами не числится, а мелочи... с кем не бывает! Вы согласны?

Согласен ли я?  
Согласен ли на несколько лет стажировки, из них, по меньшей мере, два – в его обществе... Согласен ли выслушивать ехидные замечания? Терпеть постоянные придирки Перкинса, его злую иронию? Хочу ли общаться с капризными пациентами и их не очень вменяемыми родственниками? Согласен ли на огромную ответственность и ненормированный рабочий день?..

И на возможность быть на своем месте.

– Конечно!

_Конец._


End file.
